


A Very Supernatural Christmas Carol (FanVid)

by thesulah



Series: Destiel in 60 Seconds (or less) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Possibly Not the Best Use of my Time, Sunshine - Freeform, Video, hello dean, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesulah/pseuds/thesulah
Summary: An extremely silly variation of 'Jingle Bells'.Merry Christmas, bitches : )





	




End file.
